


This wasn't supposed to happen

by Kimi2Hiro



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi2Hiro/pseuds/Kimi2Hiro
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if the first Adventure generation turned bad? Like really bad? Like maniacally evil? No?Well you still get to read this Fanfiction about an alternate Universe!Ken, Davis and co are best friends but after their summer holidays Davis changed. A lot.What happened? And why is he so distant now?
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Tachikawa Mimi, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. What once was

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for giving my fanfiction a try!  
> I love Digimon! It's been my childhood and shaped me as a person!  
> But I also love dark stories. So why not mix them? 
> 
> Please note that English is my second language, so if you find any mistakes please tell me and I'll correct them.
> 
> You can also see the character designs for this AU on my Instagram Acc: Kimi2Hiro

Once upon a time there were eight children, that like a miracle travelled through the sky into another world.  
Those children saved the world from monsters.  
Together with their little creatures that evolved and grew.  
Barely anyone remembered that faithful day.  
But Ken did. He knew that Davis Motomiya, his best friend, remembered as well.  
Just like Yolei and little Cody.  
Maybe the others didn't want to remember?

Davis and Ken became friends in fifth grade when their schools had a soccer match with each other.  
After the game Davis introduced himself with a big grin.  
Normally Ken is very shy but for some reason it was so easy to talk to the redhead.

Somehow they ended up talking about the special events a few years ago. The boy with the bob hair was happy to know he wasn't the only one anymore.  
He almost felt like maniac.  
The boys exchanged numbers.  
Since then the two of them were almost inseparable.  
Through Davis he got to meet Yolei and Cody. Two good friends of the red head.  
Cody was a bit younger than the rest but it was quickly forgotten as soon as the kid started to philosophize loudly.  
Ken's brother Sam sometimes hung out with the group as well.  
Even though he thought of Ken and his new friends as weirdos for their memories of that day.  
But apart from that everything seemed perfect. They were for a long time.  
But things change.  
Sometimes change is good.  
Not in this case.

Their first year if highschool started.  
Yolei, Davis and Ken decided to attend the same school.  
The last three years before university.  
Over the holidays Ken was abroad with his family. But that didn't stop him from calling his friends.  
At least he wasn't the problem when it came to communication.  
His best friend though didn't reach out as much.  
Messages were read. No answers were written. Group calls and videochats were ignored.

Now a question came up: What was the matter?  
Davis wasn't someone who ignored his friends. He dominated almost all conversations together with Yolei.

The morning of their first day Ken picked up Yolei in front of her family's grocery store.  
She came out with two bags filled with snacks. Of course Ken took those from her the minute he noticed them.

"Thank you!"  
She smiled at him with expectation.  
Yolei stroked her purple hair behind her ears.  
Ken was still unsure, what she wanted to hear from him.

"No comment about my new uniform?"  
The girl twirled around.  
The blue blazer and short skirt looked amazing on her.  
She also had a new pair of glasses with a thicker frame.

"You look great, Yolei. I thought I didn't have to tell you. It's obvious."  
Ken smiled.  
Yolei blushed. A predictable reaction.  
First she wanted a compliment and as soon as Ken told her, her face heated up.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late on our first day. At least not later than Davis."  
That phrase rolled off his tongue so easily until he saw his friend's face.  
"You didn't hat from him either?" 

Yoleis looked down. Her gaze fixed on her shoes.  
"I just keep asking myself whether we did something wrong. It's as if he disappeared completely. Cody and I wanted to visit him but June just sent us home immediately."

"I'm sure he has his reasons for all of this", Ken reassured her.  
Even though he didn't believe his own words. He wanted to believe those words so badly.  
Without Davis something was missing in the group.

On the way to school Yolei took hold of the whole conversation.  
She made a bucket list with so many things she wanted to do in high school.

"Did you know that Mimi Tachikawa was also-"  
The purple haired girl stopped in the middle of her sentence.  
"I don't believe this! That's why he's ignoring us?!"

Ken followed Yoleis eyes and understood within a second.  
He couldn't believe what he saw.  
There was Davis in his new uniform.  
He wore a pair of goggles on his head.  
But that wasn't all that was new to him.  
He held a hands with a girl. She had long brown hair and wore the same uniform as Yolei. So she must have also been a student at this school. 

Before Ken knew it, he was dragged towards them by Yolei.  
As they stood right in front of them their eyes locked with that of the other pair.  
Ken was speechless. He didn't even know what he wanted to say to his friend.  
Maybe there really was a good explanation for all of this.

Yolei on the other hand didn't think much before she took action. This was a good example for that behaviour.  
"You ignore your friends because you have a girlfriend now?! If you told us, you wanted to spend time with someone else,new all would've understood!", she shouted at him loudly in front of everyone around them.

Meanwhile Ken could finally look at that unknown girl that was next to Davis.  
And it turns out she wasn't that unknown after all.  
It was Hikari Yagami. Or also called Kari.  
Davis always had a crush on her since Ken had known him.  
Usually he would be happy for his friends. But not under these circumstances.  
Kari looked at Ken for a second before turning her attention back to Davis' reaction. In a certain light her eyes almost looked red.

Davis tugged Kari closer to his chest.  
"When you're so loud, you're stressing Kari. Be quiet.", he said annoyed by all of this.  
"I don't have to explain myself. Especially not to people that are below me."  
With those words Davis passed by them together with his girlfriend. 

Yolei and Ken were dumbfounded.  
They watched as the other two disappeared into the school building.  
That wasn't Davis. That couldn't be Davis. Impossible.

"I'm sorry, if he insulted you. Lately Davis is a bit feisty.", a new voice rose up.  
Takeru Takaishi walked up to them. Or also known as T.K.  
The only boy that was always at Kari's side. T.K. and Kari were an inseparable duo.  
While T.K. sometimes still tool his time to talk to other people, Kari was just silently next to him and listened.  
But nobody ever managed to join these two as friends.  
Well, expect for Davis apparently.

T.K.'s blond hair and blue eyes shined. With a soft smile he looked at the other two students.  
"Don't take it the wrong way. He's just worried about Kari. Stressful situations aren't good for her."  
The blond shrugged.  
"Ever since these two became a couple, I'm not her only knight anymore."

Yolei and Ken didn't even reply but the other boy acted as if he knew them.  
"Come on. We have to see if all of us are in one class."  
T.K. ran into the building happily.

"What the hell happened during the holidays?", Ken mumbled next to Yolei. 

"What the hell happened to Davis?!",the girl shouted loudly.

Something was clearly wrong and these two were about.to find out.


	2. Welcome to the Digi-World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Davis has new friends and a new personality.  
> That couldn't be right.   
> Ken and Yolei want to find out more and that's when things start to get crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long.   
> I was busy with my job and so I didn't find the time to translate the second chapter.   
> But here you go.   
> I hope you like it. :)

During recess Ken and Yolei introduced themselves to their new classmates.   
While Yolei was actively taking part in their conversations, Ken's eyes found Davis.

That guy stayed seated with Kari on his right side and T.k. in front of him.   
The blonde boy noticed Ken's gaze and looked directly into his eyes. He waved the other boy over.  
"Ken, Yolei, come here."   
T.k. seemed to be friendly but something about him wasn't right.   
Together the other two teenage approached the group of three.   
Yolei crossed her arms. She waited for an explanation from Davis. Ken had to admit that he would have liked that as well.

"I have the feeling there are is tension between you guys."  
T.k. stated the obvious.   
"Davis was a bit feisty today as I said this morning. But j think he's good to talk to again, right?"   
He ruffled the red head's hair who evidently didn't like that at all.   
He shoved away the other one's hand.   
"Stop that. I don't have anything to say to them."

"If we have done something wrong, please tell us. You ignored us throughout the entire holidays."   
Ken talked before Yolei could. The purple haired girl wouldn't act rational right now.

Davis didn't even look at him.  
"I told you I don't have anything to say to you.", he repeated himself.

"I don't know if Tai would like that, Davis."   
The blonde looked at his friend.   
Kari seemed to be surprised by that statement. Even Davis' eyes widened.   
Even though T.k. said it with such a happy tone, a shiver ran down Ken's spine.   
"I'm pretty sure Tai wouldn't want you to abandon away your old friends like that. Not when they could be so important.", T.k. continued.

"This has nothing to do with my brother, T.k."   
For the first time today Kari spoke up.   
Ken expected a weak and squeaky voice but it was clear and determined.  
The other girl locked eyes with Yolei.   
"I didn't want to take Davis away from you. I'm not responsible if he decided not to talk to you anymore."  
Now her brown eyes wandered to Ken.   
"If you were good friends, you would respect his wishes. Davis has to work out some things about himself alone. You're in the way of that."   
Even Yolei took a step back.   
"It would be better if you kept your distance to him for now."   
With that Kari ended her speech and sat down again. She took Davis' hands into her own and whispered something into his ear.   
T.k. didn't look happy about it at all. That smile on his face disappeared.

"Let's go, Ken."   
Yolei took her friend's hand and dragged him away.

"But Yolei-", he protested.

"We will respect his wishes. He doesn't want to talk to us? Fine! Then I have nothing to say to him either!"   
She threw back her purple hair.  
Yolei slumped back in her seat and crossed her arms.   
"How come T.k. is more invested in our friendship than Davis is?"

Ken took his chair and put it so that he was sitting across from Yolei.   
"Isn't that weird?"

"Everything about this is weird! You have to be more specific!"  
The girl nagged.

"T.k. is pretty invested in our friendship. Today is the first day we ever talked to him and he's standing up for our friendship. Then there is that look in his eyes when Kari sent us away."   
Ken rubbed his chin with his right hand.   
"Is it related to this Tai person? ", he thought out loud.

"To be honest I would love to out this whole Davis-Business behind me. But if you are eager to find out more, then I'm also in."   
Yolei gazed at the ground.   
She wasn't entirely convinced but Ken knew her long enough to know that she would never just give up her friendship with Davis.

"Let's meet up with Cody after school. I bet he wants to know as well.", Ken claimed as he was already typing a text on his phone.

The rest of the day went by calmly.   
The two of them kept their distance to Davis and concentrated on other things.   
While Ken focused on the lessons, he knew that Yolei browsed through her shopping app.   
The sound of her nails hitting the display was already normal for Ken. 

After school they both waited for Cody.   
He replied to their message rather quickly. Of course, in form of a text that could almost be called a novel.   
To make it short, Cody agreed to meet them and find out what's wrong with Davis.   
Their schools were really close. It didn't take long for Cody to wave at his friends from afar as he approached them.   
He greeted the seniors with a soft smile.   
"Excuse me for making you wait. I'm happy to see you guys again."

Yolei clapped the little one's shoulder.   
"Don't be so formal. Just because we're in highschool now, doesn't mean anything."

"I know but it's weird to see you in your new uniforms."   
He shook his head.  
"But let's not beat around the bush. Davis doesn't act like himself at all lately." 

"You should have heard him talk: 'I don't have to explain myself. Especially not to people who are beneath me.", she parroted him.

"That doesn't sound like him at all.", Cody noticed quickly.  
"Did he leave yet?", he asked.

"Strangely, not yet. Even though our lessons ended at the same time."   
Yolei looked around.   
Right. Davis and his new friends didn't leave the building yet.

Now that Ken thought about it, they didn't even leave the classroom.   
"Maybe we should go back to our classroom."   
He went ahead without waiting for a reply. The other two were at his heels.   
He ignored their protests and concerns.  
For some reason he had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

Just as they reached the room, he teared open the door.  
It was empty.  
But there was an open notebook.   
Ken sneaked up to it.   
"It's still on."   
The screen showed a weird program. Instead of normal letters there were strange runes.   
It caused him headache.  
As if the sight of it alone, tried to get something out of him.

"Ken, what is wrong?"   
Yolei's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality and away from that pain.

Cody moved to Ken's other side.   
"What is that?"

All three of them stood in front of the laptop and a bright light shined through it. It blinded all of them. Nobody knew what was happening.  
Their screams filled the room.

What happened?

As Ken opened his blue eyes again, he saw something jumping up and down on him.   
Was that an... overgrown worm? 

"Wake up, Ken! Hurry! We have to go!", the worm warned him with his squeaky voice.

Was this a dream?   
The worm took big leaps on his stomach and this tame Ken felt his full weight.   
It hurt a little bit. So this wasn't a dream.

"What are you? And how do you know my name?"   
The confusion was written all over the boy's face. The last second felt like a whole decade had passed and Ken wasn't even aware of it. He couldn't even express his shock. 

"I will explain everything soon enough! But first we have to get away from here!"   
The small green thing jumped off of Ken. 

Just then the human heard an explosion not far away.  
"What was that?!"   
Now Ken was definitely awake.

"Nothing good! Follow me!"  
The little work crawled as fast as he could. But that was never fast enough to escape.

Ken decided to carry Wormmon in his arms.  
"It's better if you just give me the directions."

That little animal made Ken run like crazy in that tropical maze.   
First left, than a sharp deviation to the right, then straight for a little while and then suddenly he was supposed to turn left again.  
Until then those instructions weren't a problem.  
"Run into the tree!", Wormmon said.

"What? INTO the tree?"

"Trust me, Ken!"

The boy wasn't sure what it was that made him do what Wormmon asked of him. Normally he would listen to his own head. But this situation wasn't normal to begin with. It felt like a crazy dream.   
But he still did it. He trusted that creature in his arms and ran into the tree.   
Instead of feeling pain, Ken found himself inside a metallic room.   
It was small and round. As if he was inside a tube. 

"I don't understand.", said the boy out loud.

The worm jumped off his arms and onto the ground.   
"You did amazing, Ken. We're safe for now."

"Then we should use this opportunity. I think you owe me an explanation. Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"My name is Wormmon. I'm your Digimon.", the creature in question explained as if it was obvious.

Ken didn't understand a thing.   
What are Digimon? What is Wormmon?

"Where are Yolei and Cody?!"  
He had to know.

Wormmon looked at the human with his big blue eyes. A worried expression on his face.  
"I don't know. But if the Digi-Destined got them, then they are in danger."


End file.
